Fragments of a Forgotten Memory
by Darkspider
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Dumped by his boss Kai and transferred to another department, Tyson swore himself off everybody but his new manager, Ray is not making things easy for him! Sparks begin to fly between them, but Kai does not like what he sees… TyKa, TyRa
1. I found you

* * *

Hello all of you beautiful people! I know I'm probably forgotten by a majority of you but if you wanna know, last year was one hell of a year…with my GCE 'O' Level Examinations and all…in other words, I was busy…but now, I present you my latest work!

Come to think of it, this story just suddenly came into my mind when I was brooding and staring at the ceiling at 3 am in the morning…OK, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Period. Although it'd be nice to have Tyson and Hiro plushies…I just loooooove Hiro!

Summary: Dumped by his boss Kai and transferred to another department, Tyson swore himself off anybody but his new manager; Ray is not making things easy for him! Sparks begin to fly between them, but Kai doesn't like what he sees… TyKa, TyRa.

* * *

Midnight blue eyes glared at anyone who spared him even a small glance as he stuffed his belongings into a box angrily. "Damn Hiwatari to hell…." Tyson Kinomiya swore under his breath as he picked up his office files and stuffed them into the box angrily, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the freaking alarmed looks that his colleagues were sending his way.

Just a few months ago, Tyson was the luckiest boy in the world, being the object of affection of the famous CEO of the Hiwatari Company and the most eligible bachelor of Japan, Kai Hiwatari. But after some misunderstandings and Kai's constant cold shoulder due to his work, Kai decided to call it quits since it wasn't working out. And frankly, Tyson was not a HAPPY camper.

Since Tyson was originally Kai's personal secretary, Kai had thought it'd be better if Tyson was transferred into another department of his company so that both of them wouldn't need to suffer.

"Suffer my foot! He just wanted me out of his sight for good! Why didn't he just fire me, end of story?" Tyson grumbled as he scanned his desk for any belongings that he had not packed and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him with a satisfyingly loud wham and made his way to the elevator leading to the Marketing Department with his box in tow, filled to the brim with his belongings.

Showing a brave façade can be quite exhausting, Tyson concluded as he slumped against the wall of the elevator tiredly, furiously wiping at his eyes to prevent unwanted tears from escaping. His life was perfect when he was with Kai. He forgot all of his problems and everything seemed to be better when they just spend time with each other. Hell, Tyson had considered Kai his everything but now, his life was slowly crumbling pieces by pieces.

Tyson couldn't help but remembered the first time he laid eyes on Kai Hiwatari when he got the job as Kai's personal secretary. Like any usual, normal person, he thought that Kai was gorgeous, with deep crimson eyes, his smooth baritone and of course, the god-like body. At first, Tyson had brushed off his feelings, knowing that the percentage of Kai even remembering his name was practically zilch but he never noticed that Kai had been gazing at him intently, like a predator gazing at its prey.

As days passed by, Tyson idly noticed that whenever Kai, or 'Hiwatari-san' as he called him, needed something, either a file or some information, he will ask him specifically to retrieve it and pass it to him personally. And every single time Tyson entered his office with a 'This is the information/file you wanted Hiwatari-san', Kai will thank him politely and grace him with a small, gorgeous smirk that always made Tyson blush and inch out of the office nervously, heart beating furiously against his lungs.

Tyson thought it was strange, since he was not the ONLY secretary that Kai has in his company but being the person he was, he ignored it. This coy game went on for several weeks until Kai finally popped out the question when Tyson was in his office, doing some paperwork.

"Tyson, will you go out with me?"

"Eh! Hi-Hiwatari-san?" Dropping his pen with a loud 'clack' on the marbled tiles, Tyson's eyes widened as he felt his face burning. He felt his entire body go rigid when he felt Kai caressing his cheek gently and a soft chuckle greeted his ears.

"Kai," Kai whispered seductively into Tyson's ear, "call me Kai."

Tyson lost all sense of rationality after soft lips captured his own and that marked the beginning of the happiest moment of Tyson's life. Since then, Kai and Tyson often went on dates, mostly dinner or quiet walks at the beach but they decided that it was better to keep their relationship a secret so that it won't jeopardize their work and social lives.

So it came as a shock when Kai told him calmly that he wanted out of this relationship. Tyson couldn't believe it at first, but the look in Kai's crimson eyes proved that he was dead serious and Tyson quietly muttered a soft, 'I see…' and just like that, their relationship ended.

The telltale 'ding' of the elevator jolted him out of his thoughts as Tyson grudgingly dragged himself out and took a hold of himself mentally, 'OK Tyson, you are now a member of the marketing department. You are going to be a great help, and you're NOT going to mourn over that bastard. And not get involved anymore. Period.'

At least, Tyson thought, I hope so…but…_where the HELL am I? _Tyson sweatdropped as he glanced around the empty corridor. '_Great_ start you're off to Kinomiya…really, really **_GREAT_** start…'

* * *

"Jeez Ray, that's the THIRD one this week!" Max Mizuhara whistled out as his eyes followed the pretty brunette who was wailing her eyes out while running out of the department after his friend, or more specifically his boss had just rejected her quite bluntly with a monotone 'I'm not interested."

"What am I supposed to do, lead her on?" Ray Kon scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "It's the same old thing, and seriously, I am getting sick of this."

Max laughed and shook his head. Ray Kon was the manager of the Marketing Department of the Hiwatari Company and according to the staff's ratings; he is the second most gorgeous guy in the company with his long raven hair, lithe body and rare gold eyes, second to Kai Hiwatari of course.

"Hey, what was that, the third one this week?" Lee asked teasingly as he poked his head from his desk, which was next to Max's desk.

"Yup, another one bites the dust." Max joked as Ray sent him another surly look, clearly not finding the joke funny.

"Oh yeah, guess what? I heard that there's a new staff joining us today!" Lee said excitedly and he immediately knew he got Ray and Max's full attention when they whipped their heads towards him.

"Really? Who? Is it a he or she? Where is this person from? Is this person nice? What time is this person going to arrive?" Max asked excitedly, asking all of his questions in one breath.

"Well, I don't know if it's a he or a she, but from what I heard, this newcomer was one of Hiwatari's personal secretary and for some strange reason, he sent this person here into our department." Lee mused out loud. "What do you think Ray?"

"I seriously don't care if this person is Hiwatari's personal secretary or whatever it is." Ray said callously as he closed his eyes while leaning back on his chair.

"There you go again. When are you going to find yourself a lover Ray? And what type of 'special person' do you have in mind?" Max asked dramatically as Ray smiled to himself and collected his thoughts, thinking of his 'special person'.

"Well…to start it of, I don't really have preferences whether my lover is a female or a male…" Ray trailed off as he noticed that Max and Lee were staring intently at him, quietly urging him to go on.

Smiling, Ray continued, "OK, let's just say that it's a he. I want somebody who is both gorgeous and has a mind. When he talks, everybody listens to him. When he walks, everybody stops to look. Everything about him attracts people to him, like bees and honey. And most importantly, I want somebody who has a heart of gold, so kind, so strong and can accept and love me for who I really am."

"Wow. By the way you were talking about him, he sounds so perfect." Lee pondered, still thinking of Ray's 'requirements' for his perfect lover.

"So Ray, what will you do when you find this 'special person'?" Max asked curiously as Ray stood up from his chair and began walking backwards towards his office, not noticing a figure walking towards his direction.

"Well, if I meet this person, I will say to him, 'Hey," Ray said teasingly as he turned around to face the opposite direction, still not noticing the person who was behind him, "'I love you.'" and promptly bumped into someone.

Ray was about to tell the person off but his mind and time came to a screeching halt as his eyes locked onto midnight blue eyes. Ray was…intrigued as the person tilted his head and studied Ray carefully with his beautiful midnight blue eyes. Ray was immediately blown away by the person's good looks and the aura around him seem to radiate warmth and innocence.

"I love you." Ray blurted out again and mentally smacked himself. _Idiot! You're seriously freaking him out! _Ray thought frantically.

"Sorry?" The figure asked, both shock and surprised written all over his face.

"Don't be," Ray said, grinning slyly, "I love you."

"S'cuse me." The figure muttered out loud with a roll of his eyes and pushed past Ray who was still recovering from the strange meeting and Max, whom immediately put two and two together, yelled out, "Are you the new staff?"

The figure immediately turned around and smiled slightly, "Yes, I am."

Max approached the newcomer with a, "Cool! I'm Max Mizuhara and from now on, we're colleagues!" while grinning widely and Lee politely said, "My name is Lee and I'd be happy to assist you if you are in need of any help."

"My name is Tyson Kinomiya and I hope that I will be of a great help here." The figure introduced himself politely with a small bow and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their astonished expressions…no, not just them_. Everybody _in the department was staring at him. "Yes?"

"You're…you're a **_boy_**…" Lee said faintly.

Tyson couldn't help but look at himself in mock surprise, "Why, so I am. How strange."

"And bumping into your manager on your first day is not a good sign, newbie. My name is Ray Kon, and I am the manager of the Marketing Department." Ray drawled, quickly recomposing himself after their rather strange meeting as he found his eyes ensnared by annoyed midnight blue eyes.

"Well, having your manager saying 'I love you' to you on your first meeting isn't a good sign either," Tyson shot back haughtily as he crossed his arms, eyes daring Ray to say another word.

"Tyson's got a point there Ray," Max couldn't help but put in his two cents and sniggered when Ray sent him yet another surly look.

"All right Kinomiya. Get yourself settled and start working immediately. If you need help, ask Max or Lee. Any questions?" Ray asked quite bossily and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the other boy glare daggers at him.

"No sir," Tyson forced out with as much politeness he could muster, all the while restraining himself from yelling bloody murder and strangle his annoying but as much as he hated to admit it, handsome new manager. "No problem at all. All's fine and dandy."

"Good." Ray smirked as he sauntered into his office, knowing that Tyson was probably glaring holes into the back of his head. As soon as he was back into the safety of his office, Ray let out a breath he was unconsciously holding back. _Wow. _That was the very first time somebody actually resisted his charms and even got him involved into a petty little argument because of their strange meeting.

"Tyson…Kinomiya huh?" Ray whispered to himself, smiling slightly. The newcomer was…_gorgeous_. Ray originally thought Tyson was a girl but knew that he was a boy when he bumped into him earlier. Heck, anybody would think that Tyson was a girl, with his long blue hair, lithe body and the slightly feminine features. And those eyes…

_Well_, Ray thought, smiling a silly little smile while shaking his head, _maybe I'd just found my special someone but I don't think he likes me just yet…but I'll make sure that will change sooner or later. _

* * *

"What did I do to that guy!" Tyson asked hotly as Max helped him sort out his belongings on his new desk, which was next to Max's, and nearest to Ray's office. Tyson was _horrified_ when Ray Kon assigned him to a desk nearest to his office and even death threats fell on death ears so Tyson just gritted his teeth and slammed the box on his desk grudgingly, all the while glaring at his smirking superior who slipped back into the safety of his office.

"Relax Tyson, Ray's always like that," Max soothed the irritated boy as Tyson slammed another pen holder on his desk, sweatdropping as Tyson sent another dirty look to the innocent mahogany door that separates Ray and himself.

"But this is the first time I've seen Ray so flustered!" Lee chuckled as Max agreed with him whole-heartedly, laughing. Tyson merely raised an eyebrow at his comment but continued to finish sorting out his stuff, putting the finishing touches as he gently placed two photo frames on his new desk.

"Umm…can I ask you something?" Tyson suddenly asked, remembering the weirdness that went around when he was making his way to the department.

"What is it?"

"Are all the people in this department _weird _or something?" Tyson asked with a frown but it immediately disappeared when two shocked looks were sent his way_. 'Did…I say something wrong?'_

"…Weird…?" Max echoed silently. _I'm…weird? Uwaaaah! I'm not weird! _Max wailed out mentally as his inner self banged his head on a nearby wall.

"Weird…in what kind of way?" Lee managed to force out, also wondering about the strange question thrown at his way.

"Um…when I was walking here, everybody just kept staring at me! And there were even a group of people who actually FOLLOWED me! And when I asked for directions, everybody immediately started shoving me here!" Tyson huffed as he sat down, not noticing the looks that Max and Lee were sending his way.

"O…K…" Max muttered out, "that is strange."

"Oh well, forget it!" Tyson perked up, smiling. "Why don't we just start working? We don't want 'I'm-your-manager-so-obey-me' Kon to get mad and choke on a furball wouldn't we? Although…I would LOVE to see him choke on one."

Lee and Max both laughed and smiled at the cheery youth, knowing that things in the once boring department have just took a drastic turn for the better. Things will get much more interesting between Ray Kon and Tyson Kinomiya and everything will be closely observed by two meddling friends, namely Max and Lee.

'This is going to be…interesting. Very, _very_ interesting.'

* * *

Kai Hiwatari glared at his supervisors as they kept going on about some project that the company was currently working on. 'Seriously, who gives a damn about all this stuff anyway?' Kai thought, rolling his eyes as he slumped deeper into his chair. Usually, he would go through with his 'oh-so-important' meetings because he knew that Tyson would be in his office, ready to cheer him up, but now, it's different.

Kai frowned. Now is not the time to brood about his past relationship with Tyson Kinomiya. 'Well duh', a voice piped up from somewhere in his mind, '_you_ were the one who dumped him Mr. Smarty-pants.'

'Oh yeah…Tyson and I are over.' Kai thought, suddenly feeling bereft and lonely without Tyson in his once secluded life but shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'No, it's already over so get over it Hiwatari! You even had him transferred out! It's _OVER_.'

"What do you think Mr. Kai?"

Kai's head shot up and was immediately seized by panic. '_Huh? What was he talking about?_'

"What he means is what do you think about the ideas about improving the new theme park, Kai?" A cool voice intervened and Kai couldn't help but pass his friend a relieved look. Kai found Tala shaking his head, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I approve of it. Proceed as planned. Dismissed." Kai quickly seized the chance to dismiss the meeting and stood up, intent of heading back to his office and brood but apparently there was a change of plans when Tala and Bryan lingered behind until the last supervisor left the briefing room.

"What's up with you Kai? Dozing off during an important meeting is so not like you. Is something wrong?" Tala, the ever-observant one, asked as his sapphire blue eyes studied Kai's features.

"It's nothing Tala. Just a bit tired, that's all." Kai responded, glaring at his companions as they each raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that says, 'Yeah…RIGHT…'

"It's Kinomiya isn't it?" Bryan teased but immediately blanched when Kai gave him an icy glare, daring him to say another word.

"……………………"

"So it is him then." Tala concluded and ignored Kai's glare, being immune to them.

"If you love him so much, why break up with him in the first place? That's just plain stupid, even for you Kai." Bryan stated boredly as the trio began making their way back to the office.

"…None of your business."

"Aww…is widdle little Kai mad? Want Bryan to give you a widdle little hug to make you feel all better?" Bryan couldn't help but tempt fate and snickered when Kai gave him a death glare, his eyebrow twitching madly.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. If. You. Want. To. See. Another. Day." Kai grounded out each syllable viciously, and Bryan, deciding that he was too young to die, quickly scurried off to his desk.

"You know, this means that I have a perfect chance." Tala suddenly said out of the blue and Kai gave him a surprised look.

"Chance? Chance for what?" Kai immediately came to the decision that he didn't like the creepy smile that suddenly appeared on Tala's face.

"You'll find out soon Kai." Tala said mysteriously and made his way to his desk, leaving a very confused Kai Hiwatari in his wake. '_I have the perfect chance thanks to you Kai,' _Tala thought chuckling,_ 'a chance to make Tyson Kinomiya mine.' _

* * *

So…what do you think? Is it all right for someone who has been out of action for more than a year? OK, time to put aside my pride for a moment. goes on knees Please leave a review! I seriously need an ego boost right now!

…..I know what you all are thinking, _'Shameless woman_…'

But be nice and leave a nice review OK? Love you guys!

-drk$p!d3r-


	2. A New Friend and a New Rival

I'm back with the second installment of Fragments of a Forgotten Memory! I am soooo proud of myself! OK, enough babbling, enjoy! And thanks you sooo much for the wonderful reviews!

By the way, Kai, Ray, Tala, Bryan and Lee are 23 years old while Tyson and Max are 22. Yup, I made them younger…don't know why though…

Disclaimers: …I don't own anything…Except for a small Haro keychain that is…Wuwuwuwuuu…

* * *

"So, how was your day little man?" Grandpa greeted him merrily as Tyson dragged himself into the living room of the dojo where they lived in. 

"Don't. Ask." Tyson muttered out as he flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling moodily.

"Umm…OK…" Grandpa trailed off as he watched his grandson stare at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. _'OK…Tyson plus thinking plus staring at the ceiling equals a bad day. A bad day for Tyson means a bad day for the whole world. Is it too late to catch a flight out of Japan now?' _

"What did I do to that guy!" Tyson suddenly yelled out, scaring his poor grandfather as he jumped to his feet, glaring holes into the wall.

"…Huh?…" Grandpa stared at his agitated grandson_, 'OK…where should I run to? America? Europe? It's not too late to run!' _

"I know I'm new in his department, but I'm not some naïve amateur who doesn't know how to file papers! Who the heck does he think he is! Just because you're the manager doesn't mean you're my FATHER or something! Bossing me around like that…heck, even my own family doesn't boss me around like that!" Tyson said heatedly, kicking the leather couch viciously.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but what happened Tyson?" Grandpa asked gently, putting his hands of his grandson's shoulders and pushing him back onto the couch.

"OK…Kai- I mean **_Hiwatari-san_**," Tyson began slowly, wincing at his slip, "had me transferred to the Marketing Department today. So I went. Quite grudgingly I might add. And, weird things began to happen when I was making my way there. People followed me, stared at me and even had the guts to shove me around. Max and Lee are cool I guess, oh, they're my new colleagues by the way, but that…that…GUY seriously gets on my nerves!"

Grandpa raised an eyebrow, "That…guy?"

"My new, _WONDERFUL _manager, Ray **the spawn of Satan** Kon." Tyson said sweetly, smiling serenely and Grandpa couldn't help but sweatdrop nervously at the 'innocent, holy' look on his grandson's face.

"Wow, he must have did something wrong to get you riled up like this…" Grandpa whistled out, clearly impressed with this 'guy' that got the usually gentle Tyson so angry.

"Nope, his mere existence is already a sin in my opinion." Tyson scoffed as he leaned back on the couch, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep after his exhausting day at work. Ray Kon had been tough on him, making him run around the department doing his share of work and both Max and Lee had to hold him down from 'accidentally' murdering Ray Kon, who was smirking at him the whole time.

Grandpa chuckled as he looked at Tyson who had made himself comfortable on the couch, "I don't think you'll be so tired when you see the package on the kitchen table…"

"I don't care about some stupid package." Tyson grumbled out childishly, snuggling deeper into the couch as he heard the expressway to 'La-La Land' practically beckoning him to come aboard.

"Ah, but it's from Hiro-"

"HIRO!" Tyson perked up and rushed to the kitchen, leaving behind a stunned Grandpa and came back as quickly, clutching the brown package to his heart.

"It's been such a long time since Hiro sent me anything! I wonder what he sent me this time…" Tyson wondered out loud as he carefully peeled off the wrappings and peered inside the box, and shot backwards, yelling _"WHAT THE HELL!"_ as…_something_…shot out of the box and zoomed around the living room.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" The little blue ball chirped as Tyson inched closer to the…flying ball. It looked like a small mechanical toy shaped like a ball, with two red dots as eyes and lines adorning its body and Tyson couldn't help raise an eyebrow when he realized that this…thing has arms and legs which can be retracted into its round body. (OK…if you want a visual of this thing, check it out in Gundam Seed, it's the annoying pink ball that Lacus Clyne has! I love it! I want one!)

"Um…noooo comment there little dude." Grandpa piped up as the little blue ball floated into Tyson's hands, its red eyes glowing while chirping, 'Hello! Hello! How are you?'

"What…is this thing?" Tyson trailed off as he noticed a letter inside the package. Clutching the toy to his heart, Tyson pulled out the letter and started reading it out loud,

_Dear Tyson_

_How have you been little brother? It's been such a long time hasn't it? I do hope that the little blue ball didn't give you a huge fright…Oh well, this is what I've been working on for a while and I thought it'd be perfect for you. As you can see, it can fly, has arms and legs and undeniably cute, don't you agree? Of course, it's not just a toy, it's programmed with a system to hack into computer systems and some other stuff…_

_I know, you are probably thinking, 'What the heck…?' but just trust me on this OK? I decided to name it Haro, after myself as you can see. I know that I've not been a good brother, always leaving you alone and I hope that you can treat Haro as a replacement for me. I created Haro with all my heart, putting a bit of myself in it so that at least I can be at your side, even as a mere toy._

_I do hope that you are all right little brother. I miss you so much and I promise that we'll meet soon. Say 'hi' to Grandpa for me will you? Bye…_

_Yours truly_

Hiro 

"It's so cute!" Tyson giggled as Haro began hopping on his head, chirping all the way_. 'Although it is annoying to a certain extent…' _Tyson added mentally, grinning.

"Anything from Hiro can make you light up like a Christmas tree…" Grandpa stated in an 'as a matter of fact' voice and Tyson blew him a raspberry, making him laugh. "OK little man, time for bed."

"But Graaaaaaaandpa…" Tyson whined, "I want to play with Haro!"

"You can play with it tomorrow. I want you to have a good night's sleep so that you can face your manager tomorrow OK?"

"FINE."

* * *

"Cut Tyson some slack will you Ray? Even new staff has never had such a harsh time on their first day!" Max reprimanded Ray lightly, staring disapprovingly at Ray's disinterested look. 

"What do you mean by 'cut Kinomiya some slack'? I think that everybody in this department should work hard for the sake of this company." Ray replied smoothly but his eyes roamed around, waiting for the arrival of Tyson Kinomiya. _'Where is he? Is he all right? Has he eaten breakfast? What did he eat?' _Ray thought but blinked when he saw…_something_…bounced into the office, chirping loudly, 'Hello! Hello!'

"Uh…what is that?" Lee asked, putting down a stack of papers on his desk as the little blue ball headed for Ray who was still staring at it blankly and proceeded to hop on Ray's head, still chirping merrily.

"Haro! Where are you?" A voice yelled out and Max's eyes immediately lit up when his newfound friend burst into the office, breathing harshly.

"Tyson!" Max yelled happily, immediately latching onto Tyson, grinning widely when he saw Ray sent him a glare, confirming his former suspicions_. 'Ray likes Tyson! Ray likes Tyson!'_ Inner Max sang out hyperly, giggling insanely.

"Hey Maxie," Tyson said, blinking at the hyper blonde, "by the way, have you seen a little blue ball around? It can fly and says 'Hello' repeatedly…"

"You mean, this thing here? Ray asked, gesturing at Haro, which was still hopping on his head and raised an eyebrow when Tyson's eyes widened.

"HARO! Get off him before you get infected by Kon-germs!" Tyson yelled out, feeling relieved when the mechanical toy came bouncing back into his arms. "There, there little Haro. You're safe now…" Tyson cooed, smirking as Ray's eyebrows twitched madly.

"Kon…germs?"

"Very, _very_ deadly germs. But don't worry Haro, you're safe now…" Tyson nodded solemnly in agreement, still cradling Haro in his arms.

"Hey Tyson, what's that?" Lee asked curiously, gesturing at Haro who had began chirping again while floating around the room.

"This, my friends, well, except for a certain SOMEBODY here," Tyson added, giving Ray the evil eye whom merely rolled his eyes, "is Haro, my most precious thing in this whole dang universe!"

"Kawaii!" Max squealed as his eyes followed Haro's movements, "Where did you buy it? I want one!"

"Thing is, Haro's one in a million. It was a gift from someone very dear and precious to me," Tyson said, smiling gently as an image of his older brother came into his mind.

"Your boyfriend?" Lee teased, his eyes scanning Ray's reaction and grinned slyly when he saw Ray's fists clenched tightly and an almost dark forbidding look descended on his face.

"Boyfriend?" Tyson repeated, confused. _'Since when did Kai gave me Haro…oh yeah, Hiro's the one who gave me Haro in the first place and Kai- I mean, **Hiwatari-san** and I are over!'_

"You…don't have a lover?" Max looked skeptical, as if not believing that Tyson was not attached.

"Erm…nope. It's from someone else." Tyson said nervously, eyes not meeting his colleagues. _'I think it's better if they don't know my past relationship with Hiwatari-san…besides, that's all in the past anyway…'_

"All right ladies. Time for work." Ray intervened, immediately ending the conversation and smirked when Tyson practically glowered at him. It was fun to see the other boy's reactions although Ray did feel sorry for making his life a living hell in the department. But his reaction to the 'boyfriend' issue did caught Ray's attention, with the way he had avoided eye contact with any of them and evaded the whole issue completely.

'I take it back,' Ray thought, sweatdropping when he caught Tyson blowing him a raspberry, 'I am NOT sorry at all. It's fun torture. All's fair in love and war as they say…'

* * *

"You guys want anything?" Tyson asked, stretching his arms. 'Finally, LUNCHTIME!' Inner Tyson sang out gleefully, 'and I can get far away from him!' 

"A sandwich will be nice…and a soda too!" Max said, grinning.

"I guess I'll have the same," Lee decided, turning to face Tyson, who was making his way to the door, "are you sure you don't mind getting our lunches?"

"No, don't worry about it!" Tyson was quick to reassure his friends but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Aren't you going to buy me anything for lunch Kinomiya?" Ray asked, crossing his arms as Tyson's eyes narrowed.

Tyson felt a vein popping on his forehead but held the impulse to throttle his manager, "OK, what do you want my 'oh-so-wonderful' manager?" Tyson asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…you." Ray said in a serious voice, staring directly into Tyson's wide disbelieving eyes.

"WHAT!" Max and Lee yelled at the same time as they shot out of their seats and stared at Ray who was still staring at Tyson with that serious look on his face.

Tyson was quick to get over Ray's witty comment as he responded smoothly, "Sorry boss but 'you' is not on the menu. How about a tuna sandwich and a soda?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just hurry back."

Tyson really couldn't help but blew a seething Ray a raspberry before bolting out of the office, cackling maniacly when he heard Max and Lee laugh in his wake.

"Well, what do you think Ray?" Max inquired, grinning as Ray calmed down, making himself comfortable on Tyson's desk. Ray's eyes scanned the desk thoroughly, noting that Tyson had a lot of things on his desk but two particular photo frames caught his eye.

"Think about what?" Ray replied absent-mindedly, picking up one frame and studied the four figures posing and grinning at the camera. Ray grinned at Tyson, who looked much younger and holding a huge trophy while being surrounded by three other people, two boys and one girl. Ray read the note scribbled on a corner of the picture, 'Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary BBA-Revolution for life!'

"About Tyson of cour-"

"Is there such a school called 'BBA'?" Ray interrupted, still studying the picture, ignoring Max who was pouting at him, upset because he didn't answer his question.

Lee tilted his head as he said out loud, "There's one school run by Mr. Dickenson in this town called BBA. The school mainly takes in students with talent and develops them, helping the students to realize their dreams and stuff. Quite a prestigious school I might add."

"Really…" Ray frowned when he looked at the next picture. It was a picture of Tyson and another guy whom Ray thought looked familiar…like he has seen him in magazines before…but what made Ray's blood boil was that the guy was grinning at the camera while embracing a really happy-looking Tyson. _'I guess, there's a lot of things about Tyson I have yet to discover…' _

* * *

"Luuuuuuunchtimeeeeee…" Tyson sang out gleefully as he made his way to the main exit, Haro bouncing right behind him. 'What should I eat today? Bento? Hmm…' Tyson thought, hand poised to open the door but stiffened when he felt somebody press up to him and whispered into his ear, "Why are you talking to yourself Kinomiya? People will think that you're weird…" 

Tyson's reflexes immediately kicked into place as he drove a punch to the stranger whom lazily caught it, surprising Tyson. _'Heeeell_…most people would be smashed to a wall right now!' Tyson thought frantically but his thoughts practically screeched to a halt when his eyes were ensnared by amused sapphire blue orbs.

"Tala-san?" Tyson blinked as he recognized the other man whom merely chuckled as he pulled away from his body.

"The one and only. Honestly Kinomiya, talking to yourself in public is not a good sign," Tala teased lightly, smirking when Tyson blushed lightly, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, is it your lunch break now?"

"Yup. I'm just going out to get some stuff and come right back here," Tyson replied, grabbing Haro from behind his back and stuffed it into his jacket, sweatdropping when he saw Tala gave him a strange look.

"Well, I was thinking of bringing you out for lunch. Is that all right with you Kinomiya?" Tala asked, staring straight into Tyson's eyes.

Tyson…was in a dilemma. Number one, he was supposed to buy lunch for his colleagues…and his boss their lunches. Number two, Tyson only knew Tala from afar, as Tala was one of Kai's most trusted supervisors so he was not really comfortable with a complete stranger. Number three, if he went out with Tala, that means the others will probably have to wait for an hour or so for their lunches, and Ray the devil Kon will definitely NOT be one happy neko-jin.

"Umm…I'd love to…" Tyson started, surprised when he saw the corners of Tala's mouth twitched upwards, "but, I have to be back a.s.a.p…you see, I have to buy my colleagues their lunches." Tyson ended meekly as both of them exited the building and walked towards the parking lot.

"That's fine," Tala said, smiling as he gestured Tyson into his car, "you can buy their lunches later. Now, let me take you to this place that I'm particularly fond of…"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Kai snarled as Tala walked casually into his office. "You just **_had_** to go somewhere when those damn supervisors were all over me, asking stupid questions that I seriously don't give a damn about!" 

"I went out for lunch." Came the bored reply as Tala made himself comfortable on Kai's leather couch and stared into space, deep in thought.

"Lunch? With Bryan?"

Tala smirked, "I don't think you'd want to know who I went for lunch with Kai."

"Try me." Kai bit out, crossing his arms, his posture demanding for an answer.

"I asked Kinomiya out for lunch and he agreed. Kinomiya is without a doubt, a very interesting person to talk to." Tala replied breezily, raising an eyebrow at the dark forbidding look that had descended on Kai's usually emotionless face.

Kai was shocked. It's barely been a week since he broke up with Tyson and Tala's making a move on him already? So…this was what Tala meant when he said that he 'has a perfect chance'? Kai mentally slapped himself, 'Why didn't I noticed it earlier! Damnit, I am **_NOT_** going to allow somebody like Tala to have Tyson!'

'_Wow, you finally noticed…'_ Inner Kai drawled out lazily, _'I was getting worried about you for a moment…' _

Tala was prepared for anything but he certainly didn't expect to be grabbed by his suit and slammed against the wall by a furious Kai Hiwatari.

"What are you planning Tala?" Kai snarled, tightening his grip on Tala's black suit and glaring at the other man whom surprisingly had a calm expression on his pale face.

Tala removed Kai's vice grip on his suit calmly as he replied, "I am not planning anything. Like you were, I am very interested in Tyson Kinomiya and now that's he's single, I don't have any obstacles blocking me. You were my main obstacle when you were still Kinomiya's lover but since you have ended your relationship with him, I can woo him, maybe even be his lover. Besides," Tala smirked, "why do you care anyway? Like Bryan said, **_you_** were the one who dumped him Kai."

Kai fell silent. Tala's words do make sense as much as he hated to admit it. Kai was the one who HAD Tyson for his lover. Kai was the one who HAD Tyson to brighten up his life. And Kai was the one who dumped Tyson. That fact actually stung. Really, really stung.

"Although," Tala's voice suddenly broke the silence in the office, "I was a bit disturbed when Kinomiya broke that teacup that he was clutching when I mentioned Ray Kon."

"Ray Kon?" Kai's face scrunched up as he tried to remember, "isn't he the manager of the Marketing Department?"

Tala nodded, "Yes, and Kinomiya is now a member of that department. I think that Kinomiya and Kon are not on good terms since Kinomiya was quite in a sour mood after I mentioned Kon's achievements in this company. But as people say, hate can turn into love…" Tala concluded, staring into space.

Kai frowned once again. Tyson…and Ray Kon? His sweet, adorable Tyson actually hates an unknown, insignificant figure in Kai's life who goes by the name Ray Kon?

"I…see…" Kai muttered out, fingering the ruby imbedded on the ring on his wedding finger that had been a birthday gift from Tyson. The ring had fascinated Kai as there was a phoenix engraved on the ruby itself and he could remember that he was genuinely surprised when a blushing Tyson shoved a small box into his hands on his birthday, his eyes looking everywhere except for Kai.

Kai remembered how delighted he was with the gift, so happy that he had showered Tyson with kisses, making the younger boy smile bashfully and Kai had treasured the ring but even after his breakup with Tyson, he had no heart to throw it away since Tyson was the one who gave it to him.

"You're a fool Kai." Tala whispered out as he exited the office, leaving Kai to wallow in self-misery about his stupid, STUPID decision to let go of the one most precious person who he treasured more than life itself.

* * *

Knock. Knock. 

"Kooooooooooooon…"

Silence.

Knock. Knock.

"Boooooooooosssssssssssssssss?"

Silence.

Knock. Knock. Snarl. POUND. POUND. Kick. Kick.

"GODAMNIT KON OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY DIDN'T I!" Tyson screamed out, pounding on the door that was currently acting as a barrier between both boys.

"You were an hour late. Max, Lee and I were damn starving Kinomiya, STARVING." Ray's voice filtered through the door, making Tyson feel a bit guilty but his anger quickly took over his guiltiness.

"Well, THAT'S WHY I SAID I'M SORRY YOU JERK!" Tyson snarled, still pounding on the door. "You better open this damn door now before I break it down Kon!"

Ray scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"You think I can't? WATCH ME!"

"Scary…real scary…" Max whispered out dramatically as he took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed slowly, his attention more on the interesting display between Tyson and Ray rather than what he was eating. Tyson had sheepishly entered the office with a 'Sorry I'm late…' after an hour and Ray was pretty grumpy when he was hungry so somehow, it escalated to a one-sided brawl between both boys.

"That's the understatement of the century…" Lee remarked dryly as he sipped his soda calmly. Lee couldn't help sweatdrop at the amount of attention Tyson and Ray were attracting to themselves. Almost everybody in the department had their eyes glued on Tyson who was still pounding on the door and snide remarks from Ray only added fuel to the already blazing fire.

"Where did you go for lunch anyway? The other side of the globe?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"I had lunch with…um…somebody! That's why I was late!"

"Uh huh…so who's this somebody?"

"None of your business!"

Ray frowned, "Well, I'm making it my business!"

"Aargh! Go ahead and sulk Kon! I am through with you!" Tyson snarled out, slamming Ray's lunch bag on the small table beside the door before stomping back to his desk, scowling deeply as he busied himself with some paperwork but failing miserably.

"Scary…real scary…" Lee and Max exchanged looks of unadulterated terror at the seething boy and the suddenly tense atmosphere in the department. Although they did change 'I-told-you-so' smirks about an hour later when a hand came out of the office and snagged the lunch bag without a still seething Tyson noticing.

* * *

I'm done with chapter two! Hell yeah! Oh yeah, anybody here watches Naruto? Just asking, if you know any good SasuNaru fics, can you tell me? I'm obsessed with that coupling and hints were practically screaming in the anime! 

Hehe…no offense, but Sakura just gets on my nerves! There's just something about her that I really hate like the fact that she always ignores Naruto but he always saves her! I noticed something when I was watching Naruto…Naruto wants to protect Sakura, Sakura wants to protect Sasuke and Sasuke wants to protect Naruto! It's funny…

Well, until next time!

:Darkspider:


	3. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Surprise, surprise…we're already on to the third installment! Enjoy! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you guys so much!

Anyway, this chapter is a birthday present for a dear friend of mine! Mu-chan! Happy birthday and may all your dreams and wishes come true!

**Replies to some of the reviewers (I want to reply to everybody but I don't have the time!): **

Experimental Angel#234: Hello there…I'd love to be your friend...by the way, don't you have MSN Messenger? If you could download that, you can add me! I'm almost online everyday anyway but if not, you can just start e-mailing me alright? I promise that I'll reply A.S.A.P! Nice meeting you and thanks for reviewing!

SacredLife: Yup! A Singaporean! If you're a Singaporean too, it's cool! We should sit down and talk sometimes huh? If you have MSN, add me okies? Thanks for the review!

Disclaimers: Nope, don't own anything. Nuh-uh, not a thing.

Edit: I decided to edit this chapter again. Lol.

* * *

Bounce. Bounce. "Haro! Haro!"

"Jerk."

"Selfish brat."

"Childish idiot."

"Stupid fool."

Snarl. "Take that back you flea-infested overgrown cat!"

'_DAMN YOU TO HELL! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS LATER YOU JERK! CRUSH I TELL YA CRUSH!__** HELL YEAH**__!'_ Inner Tyson raged out, shaking his fist at Ray.

Smirk. "Make me foolish little dragon."

Lee and Max sighed and exchanged long-suffering looks for the fifth time that day. Tyson and Ray were at it AGAIN. Both boys were glaring at each other but unlike Tyson, Ray seemed to enjoy their little banter. Apparently, memories from the lunchtime episode were still fresh and Ray still hasn't forgiven Tyson just yet and Tyson's ego refused to back down even an inch.

"Um…" Max noticed a young man striding confidently towards Ray and nudged Lee, pointing at the clueless soul. "Should we tell that guy not to disturb them?"

"We shou-" Lee began but faltered when the man tapped Ray on his shoulder, "Too late. May God bless thee."

"Amen." Max and the whole department nodded solemnly.

"Um…Mr. Kon… there is something I have to te-" Members of the Marketing Department immediately wrote off the poor soul dead right there and then as both Ray and Tyson whipped around, glaring heatedly at him.

"SHUT UP! GET LOST!" Tyson and Ray snarled viciously at the same time, glaring at the poor soul who looked plain terrified and about to wet his pants.

"Listen here, I'm the manager here so you listen to me understand?"

Tyson's eyes narrowed, "So what? Do I look like I even care if you are the Emperor of China? I don't so NYAH!"

"You're difficult!"

"And you're annoying!"

"Um, can I help you sir?" Lee asked politely, averting his attention to the poor soul who had been dragged into Tyson and Ray's fight.

"Um…I'm Mr. Hiwatari's secretary and I'm sent here to tell that and his supervisors will be making a spot check of this department sometime this week. That is all so bye!" The secretary said quickly, making a hasty retreat out of the department as if demons were on his tail.

"A spot check? That's a first. This department has never been visited by or even one of his supervisors before…" Max said, curious about this sudden turn of events.

"I know…somehow, I have a bad feeling about this 'visit'…" Lee agreed and let out a yelp when Tyson popped out of nowhere asking, "Bad feeling about what visit?"

"Tyson! You scared me! Eh? Your fight's over already? So who won?"

Tyson grinned, "As usual, Kon lost," as he jerked a thumb towards Ray who was glowering at Tyson while approaching the group.

"So, what did that guy said?" Ray asked, sitting down on Tyson's desk much to his horror and smirked when he saw Tyson glaring daggers at him.

"He said that we'll be having visitors this week." Max enlightened his friends who were still in the dark.

Ray raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Visitors? Who?"

"Mr. Hiwatari and his supervisors appare-"

"NANI?" Tyson yelled out, his blue eyes wide and he could practically feel all the colours draining out from his face. _'Oh no. No no no no no! This is NOT happening! Not now! What the hell is that bastard thinking?'_ Inner Tyson wailed out frantically, pacing back and forth.

"Is…something wrong?" Lee asked tentatively as he exchanged worried looks with Max and Ray.

"Um…no! Nothing's wrong! Anou…when are they coming?" Tyson asked, pulling at his bangs nervously.

"Not sure…that guy said they are coming somewhere this week…"

Tyson face-faulted and asked meekly, "Is it possible for me to take the whole week off?"

"You're kidding! Why the heck do you want to do that?"

"Oh nothing…" Tyson said sarcastically, "I just want to hop on the first plane out of Japan and devote my whole life to become the perfect cactus in the Sahara Desert."

Lee and Max sweatdropped, "…Tyson, that's not even funny."

"Reeeeeeally? I never noticed."

Ray frowned as he studied Tyson's facial expressions. Somehow, he had suspected from the start that SOMETHING did happen when Tyson was still Kai Hiwatari's personal secretary. And his suspicions are going to be confirmed sooner or later when the president of the company and his lackeys make their grand entry in the quaint little department.

"A spot check eh? What are they exactly 'checking' pray tell…?" Tyson asked curiously while Inner Tyson was stuffing all thoughts of Kai Hiwatari into a room deep inside his mind, sealing it with numerous padlocks.

Ray surprisingly decided to answer Tyson's question, "Mostly they will check our progress and how we execute our jobs that's all. Nothing to worry about so when they do come, just pretend that they never existed."

"That's it? So then what's the point of even HAVING a spot check in the first place?"

"The hell I know. Now, all of you get back to your jobs."

Tyson practically glowered at Ray, "Some manager you are."

"The best if I say so myself…unlike you…foolish little dragon." Ray drawled, smirking.

"YOU BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Or what? You'll knock me over with a feather? I'm_ terrified _Kinomiya."

"Aaargh! I HATE YOU! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!"

* * *

"This is quite…rare Kai. Why the sudden decision to conduct a brief spot check in the marketing department?" Bryan asked as Kai strode towards the marketing department with his supervisors in tow. His supervisors were surprised at Kai's sudden decision to conduct a spot check on that particular department but eventually gave in since Kai is their CEO.

"…"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "Sure Kai…I _**soooooo **_understand what you just said to me…Hey Tala, what's up with Kai?"

"…"

Bryan sweatdropped and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "I have officially mastered the renown art of the 'silent' language. Congratulations to myself and please hold your applause ladies and gentlemen…you're too kind…Hey, that's it right? The marketing departme-"

Pound. Slam. Snarl. Scream.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP KON!"

Kai, Tala, Bryan and the rest of the supervisors blinked and stared at the door that separates them from the Marketing Department. _'Uhh…what?'_

Smirk. Drawl.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Aargh! Somebody PLEASE hold me back before I commit MURDER here! Wait, don't bother holding me back…RAY KON YOU'RE A DEAD OVERGROWN FLEA-INFESTED CAT!"

"Um…that voice…sounds FAMILIAR…don't you think?" Bryan asked out loud but Kai and Tala immediately recognized that 'oh-so-familiar' voice_. 'It's TYSON!' _Both of them thought simultaneously.

Kai raised an eyebrow when he saw one of the supervisors trembled violently as fresh memories of his brief visit to that department flooded his mind. Kai was confused when that particular guy returned to his office trembling and his face was as white as a sheet after paying a visit to Ray Kon to inform him of their 'visit'.

When they questioned him, he merely shook his head violently and huddled in a dark corner of the office much to their surprise. So, they merely concluded that his visit to the Marketing Department was obviously an unpleasant one. A really, _**really**_ unpleasant one.

Tala and Bryan pushed open the doors quietly and immediately felt the tense atmosphere in the silent department. Kai strode in and noticed most of the workers were gathered at the front of Ray Kon's office. What he saw was most surprising to say the least.

Tyson was being held back by a blonde and another guy with black hair and a really strange nose…while glaring and snarling at the smirking guy with raven hair and gold eyes opposite him.

Kai's heart ached when he saw Tyson for the first time since their breakup. Tyson hadn't changed at all, he still had that aura around him that mesmerized anybody, the natural good looks and of course, the smile that captured his heart. But this particular Tyson did changed slightly…this Tyson had one _**hell**_ of a backbone.

"What did I ever do to you?" Tyson bit out angrily, not noticing that Kai, Tala, Bryan and the rest of Kai's supervisors were staring at him in surprise. The Tyson they knew was quiet, well mannered and actually polite but this Tyson was the complete opposite!

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What the _**hell **_does THAT supposed to mean?"

Ray sighed and said calmly, "You. Did. Nothing. That's the problem little dragon."

"Don't call me that!" Tyson snapped but blinked when Ray's answer sink slowly into his mind, "You hate me 'cause I did…nothing?"

"I don't hate you."

"Wow, that's the understatement of the century." Tyson said sarcastically. Max and Lee exchanged looks. Both Ray and Tyson were confusing the whole department! Tyson is confused about Ray's behaviour towards him and Ray, who _supposedly_ hates Tyson just claimed that he didn't.

'_If this is a soap opera it's one hell of a confusing one!' _Was the thought that ran through everybody's mind but the silence was broken when they finally noticed Kai Hiwatari and his supervisors standing behind them.

"MR. HIWATARI!"

Tyson turned around quickly and found himself locked into deep crimson eyes. The eyes that he fell in love with. The eyes whose owner was Tyson's most precious person in the whole world. Well, was. The only phrase that Tyson's mind was stuck on was _'Ah. Crud. Oblivion, you can come anytime now.'_

'WE'RE DEAD. WE'RE DEAD._' _Inner Tyson wailed, pulling at his hair while Tyson merely flicked him off with his index finger irritatedly.

Kai was quick to regain his composure as he drawled out, "I believe that is my name the last time I checked."

Ray glanced at Tyson from the corner of his eyes. Tyson's face was devoid of any emotion but Ray could tell that he was nervous from the way he was playing with his hands and the way his eyes were looking everywhere but Kai Hiwatari.

"So…this is what the Marketing Department does? Fight?" One of the more bossy supervisors smirked as he directed the question to Ray who was practically ignoring him.

"For your information, that was a little skit that we are practicing for our new commercial." Ray inserted smoothly much to the surprise of his department.

Tala raised an eyebrow dubiously, "A…skit?"

"A skit," Ray nodded, grinning as he pulled Tyson into a one-armed hug much to Tyson's surprise and Kai and Tala's jealousy, "right Tyson?"

Tyson blinked, "Umm…yup! A skit! Very, very convincing huh? …Did you just called me Tyson?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"Well…you've never called me by my first name before…"

"Well, I am now and tell you what. Call me Ray OK?"

Tyson inched away from Ray slowly with a terrified look on his face, "OK…who are you and what have you done to the real Ray Kon?"

"Why Tyson, I'm _hurt_."

Bryan chuckled at the dark looks on both Kai and Tala's faces and approached Tyson, "Hey Tyson! How's it hanging?"

"Bryan! Well, I'm OK…How about you?" Tyson grinned. Bryan was a very funny guy with a strange sense of humour and Tyson had always liked his charisma and witty remarks.

"As usual, I am still trying to fully understand the renown art of the 'silent' language…" Bryan sighed dramatically and Tyson laughed. When Tyson was still Kai's secretary, Bryan always hung around him, having animated conversations and exchanging comments about little things about the department like the lack of vocabulary in Kai and Tala's monosyllable dictionary and how snobby the supervisors were.

Kai cleared his throat and almost immediately, everybody was looking at him. "We're done here," he managed to bit out and started making his way out of the department. Surprised and confused at Kai's abrupt decision, Tala and Bryan merely exchanged looks and followed him out, the other supervisors in tow. But Ray did caught Kai glancing at Tyson before exiting the department with intense eyes filled with…Ray's eyes widened in surprise, with _longing_.

"What…just happened?" Max asked faintly as the last supervisor exited the department. Barely five minutes ago, Tyson and Ray were involved in one of their usual childish banters but it ended when Kai Hiwatari made his entrance in their department. _'What the heck is going on here?' _Inner Max raged, stamping his foot on the floor angrily.

"Hell if I know," Ray replied wittily, "it's like a one night stand. Wham, bam, thanks for nothing."

Tyson couldn't help but frown, worried about Kai's attitude. During the time when they were together, Tyson had succeeded in figuring out what Kai was thinking half the time but as much as he hated to admit it, Kai was one puzzle that he hadn't had much success in figuring out. 'I guess Kai hasn't changed at all. Strange, but I kind of expected him to have a new lover already, since there are thousands willing to _die_ for him…' Tyson thought, but he couldn't ignore his aching heart that was still trying desperately to heal.

"Hey Tyson."

"Huh?" Tyson blinked and turned to face Max who was blinking at him with his huge blue eyes worriedly.

"Is…everything OK?" Max asked almost timidly, tugging on Tyson's sleeve and Tyson couldn't help but laugh much to Ray and Lee's amusement. Max was obviously looking up to Tyson as an older brother since he was an only child so it was natural for Max to be extra worried about Tyson.

Tyson shook his head and grinned at Max, "Nah, it's all fine and dandy…no worries! I guess it's just kinda weird to see the people whom I used to work with I guess… Oh yeah, a SKIT eh?" Tyson glanced at Ray who just shrugged.

"The plot called for it. Besides, if it wasn't for me, we'd be royally screwed." Ray said casually.

"Wow, for once we actually agreed on something. The sky is gonna fall soon." Tyson mumbled out, while Inner Tyson was glaring holes into the wall. _'What the hell was Kai thinking? Stupid arrogant jerk…'_

Ray groaned, "Don't start with me Tyson."

"Eh?" Tyson's head whipped towards Ray, eyes widened in disbelief, "I thought that you calling me by my first name was also part of the 'skit'?" Unknown to them, Max and Lee exchanged devious 'I-knew-it' smug looks while Inner Tyson merely blinked.

"Who says it was part of the skit?" Ray purred, smirking and Tyson felt his face burning. As much as he hated to admit it, Ray Kon is one gorgeous guy and who wouldn't be mesmerized by his charms? "Oh, and Tyson?" Ray got up and made his way to Tyson, who was still rooted to his spot and whispered into his ear seductively, "call me Ray."

Ray grinned as Tyson merely blushed hotly and averted his eyes. The usual Tyson would have replied with a witty, sarcastic retort but he decided that he liked this Tyson better. Sweet, cute and oh so _adorable_. Ray gave Tyson's shoulder a light squeeze before returning to the sanctuary of his office, leaving behind a confused Tyson and two smirking colleagues.

* * *

"Damn it all to hell!" Kai snarled as he punched the wall, letting out all of his frustrations. That Ray Kon is seriously getting on his nerves! How DARE he even touch _**his**_ Tyson?

'_Newsflash Kai, he's not yours anymore,' _Inner Kai piped up and supplied helpfully much to Kai's annoyance,_ 'if I need to remind you, you were the one who broke it off with Tyson AND sent him to the marketing department.'_

'Jeez, thanks for pointing out the obvious.' Kai thought sarcastically, punching the wall another time, imagining Ray Kon's face on the godforsaken wall. He was ecstatic when he saw Tyson again a while ago but Ray Kon just had to ruin the moment didn't he? He didn't even get a chance to even TALK to Tyson!

"You know, punching the wall doesn't really solve anything and talking to yourself is a sign of madness Kai." Bryan commented and flinched when he received the full brunt of Kai's Artic Glare. He was not surprised to see Tala in a surly mood as well because he knew that Tala was interested in Tyson as well. _'Should I feel sorry for Tyson or that other guy, Ray Kon?' _Bryan thought sweatdropping as Kai punched the wall again, leaving a huge crack.

"Putting all of this aside for the moment, I found out that the theme park should be finished by two weeks," Bryan could feel a vein throbbing on his head when he realized that Kai and Tala were ignoring him, "AND I heard that the whole of the Marketing Department will be there during that period to so-called plan how they are going to advertise the place, meaning that _Tyson _will be there."

Inner Bryan chuckled and rubbed his hands together in a diabolical manner when Kai and Tala glanced at him at the corner of their eyes. _'This is going to be fun! Bwahahahaha! Time to play Cupid!'_

"Your…point is?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it! A theme park is the perfect place for a date! And since Tyson will be working there, trying out the rides is part of his job and one of you guys can accompany him. And furthermore, he'll be doing his job AND at the same time, going on a date with one of you! Brilliant isn't it?" Bryan grinned, patting himself on the back for coming up with this ingenious plan.

Kai slowly replayed what Bryan had just said to him: Theme park. Tyson. Marketing Department. Tyson. Job. Tyson. DATE. Me. Together. 'Wow, for once, Bryan actually came in handy!' Kai thought smirking but scowled when he caught Tala's eyes. Tala scowled as he returned Kai's death glare at full force with one similar thought in both their minds:

'THIS IS WAR. For Tyson!'

* * *

"Aachoo!" Tyson sneezed and blinked drowsily. _'Uh…what?'_

Lee scooted over with a worried frown on his face, "You OK Tyson? Did you catch a cold?"

"Uh…don't think so…" Tyson grinned, "don't worry! I'm fine! Besides, we still have to come up with plans on how to advertise the new theme park! I can't wait!"

"Me too!" Max beamed as his eyes began to sparkle, "the cotton candy…the games…the food…and especially the rides! Roller coasters! Merry-Go-Rounds! Ferris wheel! Haunted House! Mirror House!"

"I love roller coasters! Theme parks were one of our favourite hangouts…" Tyson's smile faltered as his eyes immediately switched over to one of the photo frames on his desk. _'BBA Revolution…God I miss you guys…heck, I even missed that stupid monkey Daichi! The world must be ending soon!'_

Max raised an eyebrow, "Were…one of 'our' favourites?"

"Long story. See here," Tyson gestured at the photo, "back in high school, I was part of a group. We were known as the BBA Revolution and other than myself, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny make up the team. I guess you can say that we were pretty close…almost like family. It's just that due to our work, we hardly get to meet each other as often as we used to."

Lee sent Tyson a sympathetic smile, "You missed them don't you? And…if you don't mind me asking, who is that guy in the other photo?"

"This guy? Umm…"

Max grinned deviously, "Your boyfriend?"

"…for the love of god, no."

"Eh? Then who is it? Who?" Max tugged on Tyson's sleeve incessantly and Tyson merely sweatdropped. Lee quickly peeled off Max who was practically clinging onto Tyson's arm and smiled at Tyson's relieved grin.

"S-e-c-r-e-t." Tyson grinned mysteriously as he put back the photo frame back on his desk and turned his attention to the files on his desk, instantly ending their conversation. Even then, Tyson couldn't help but smile as Haro began to hop on his desk, chirping merrily and his eyes wandered to the picture of the 'other guy'.

'Heheh…I don't think I really wanna tell them about you aniki…well, not now anyway…'

* * *

Aniki= Big brother, a more respectful way to address your older brother

I'm DONE! I'm finally done! Whee! Review please! I practically live off the nice reviews that you guys wrote! Until next time! By the way, it may take a while for me to get the next chapter up since I'm quite busy with college…but I promise, I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P! Ciao!

-Darkspider


	4. Dates, Blackmail and Confrontations

I'm back…with a vengeance! I'm so sorry about the delay guys! But after LOTS of pestering, especially from a certain best friend of mine, which goes by the name 'Night Riot'…I finally managed to get some free time to write this! (BE GRATEFUL ONNA!)

This chapter is dedicated to BOTH Mu-chan and Night Riot! They played a huge role in giving me ideas for this chapter! Thanks you guys!

Warning: Shounen-ai! TyKa, TyRa and TyTa galore! If you don't like stuff like these please press the back button!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.

It's my birthday today! Nyahahaha! Just a little something from me to you! Happy Birthday to me! Enjoy!

**EDIT: After a few years, I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and actually edit this chapter, inserting break lines that went missing. Haha.**

* * *

'_How did I get myself into this again…?'_ Ray mused out to himself as he stared at the towering stacks of paperwork, on his desk, courtesy of none other than Kai Hiwatari himself. Earlier today, a secretary had came into his office, with a huge cart overflowing with paperwork in tow. The secretary told a flabbergasted Ray that he was to look over AND sign ALL the papers…by the end of the day.

When asked why, the secretary just replied, _"Orders from Hiwatari-sama"_ and left. Leaving Ray staring at one of his worst nightmares. One that he avoided at all costs, to the extent of dealing with a super-hyperactive Max. Come hell, heaven, wind, rain, shine or snow, Ray avoided paperwork at ALL cost. Which now left Ray pondering what he had done to apparently annoy his superior.

Flicking his eyes to his transparent office window, a smile played on his lips when he saw Tyson playing with Haro and at the same time attempting to get his work done. Ray's cheshire smile widened when his eyes fell on Haro, which had done its job yesterday…

Ray's golden eyes widened as a wild thought struck him. _'THAT'S IT! I think now I know why dear is sooo pissed off at me…' _Smirking, Ray recalled what happened yesterday that managed to snag him a date…with the one and only Tyson Kinomiya.

_**{Flashback}**_

It was a normal day. The weather was fine, the sun was shining and although the Marketing Department was busier than ever due to the plans of the opening of the new theme park, it was still a relatively normal day. Keyword: **'WAS'**. That is…until…

**"HARO!"**

That is, until Tyson Kinomiya discovered that his precious Haro had went M.I.A.

The whole of the Marketing Department was awarded with quite the sight as a frantic Tyson practically ripped the place apart, carelessly flinging stuff over his shoulder in his search (and hitting innocent bystanders) and searching every crook and ninny in the department. Apparently, Tyson had took his eyes off his hyperactive Haro for a few minutes and the next thing he knew, he was ripping the place apart to find it!

Tyson was on the verge of tears as he sat on the floor, drained off all his energy and surprising everybody around him with his sudden silence. Max and Lee quickly went forward to soothe the distraught boy and were surprised when he mumbled quietly, "Haro…where did you go? Did somebody kidnapped you? Or worse! Maybe they decided that you were too DAMN CUTE and decided to sell you off! Or give you as a present for their children!"

Max and Lee exchanged worried looks. They were at a loss at what do to with their friend and apparently, so were the rest of the department. It was so wrong to see the usually cheerful Tyson sporting such a sad look on his face. Even the toughest of man would crumble at the heart-wrenching sight!

Tyson stood up shakily with his hands on his face, "What am I going to do…? If anything happens to Haro…I'll…I'll…", here, he suddenly got a sadistic glint in his eyes and cracked his knuckles menacingly while the whole department cowered at the dark aura that had surrounded the boy, "I'LL HAVE YOUR FILTHY HIDES FOR THIS! DEATH WILL BE A BLESSING COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR HELL!"

Here: Insert absolutely evil laughter, courtesy of Tyson.

Max and Lee sweatdropped at the abrupt change in Tyson. How could someone go from being sorrowful and helpless to raving, bloodthirsty avenger in less than a minute?

"Haro!"

….What..?

"Haro, Haro!"

Tyson blinked owlishly and slowly turned towards his colleagues while sporting a blank look, "Umm…did you guys hear what I heard?"

"Haro! Haro!"

Max, Lee and the rest of the department nodded solemnly and directed their gaze to where the source of Haro's voice was coming from…which also happened to set Tyson's already boiling blood even higher.

Their gaze was directed at someone's office. Or to be precise, a certain manager whose nine lives is about to run out. Fast.

"RAY KON!" Tyson _roared_ as he stormed towards the office, slamming open the door and his blood went cold. Frigid cold. There was Ray Kon in all his bastardly glory, with his dirty little conniving paws on a suspiciously familiar blue electrical ball. A _very_ familiar blue ball, which had went M.I.A a short while ago. Tyson immediately saw red and let out a low growl.

Ray looked up lazily and released a smirk that Tyson had dubbed _'that goddamn bastardly smirk' _that he had come to loath and fear, "Well hello Tyson. Can I help you?"

"HELL YEAH! Gimme back my Haro you jerk!" Tyson snarled, holding out his hand for Haro while giving a certain manager the evil eye, hoping that somehow, that _evil_ thing a.k.a Ray _the evil_ Kon would somehow disappear and make his life a whole lot easier.

Ray raised a lazy eyebrow and glanced at the mechanical blue ball resting snugly on his palm, "Come now Tyson…there is a nicer way to ask for your precious Haro…"

"I was not asking kitty bastard. I was _**demanding**_." Tyson stated bluntly with a blank face. "Now give it back before I resort to more…_drastic_ measures involving a metal pipe…hey…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ray was currently poking Haro with a screwdriver with an evil gleam in his eyes, "Now…I've always wondered how Haro looks like on the inside…don't worry Tyson," Ray added evilly as Tyson's face grew paler and paler by the second, "I'm an expert at these things. I'll assemble Haro again AFTER I dissemble it to the last atom."

"DON'T YOU DARE! Haro's innocent! Leave it alone! I'll do anything! Just leave Haro alone!" Tyson pleaded, not really noticing what he had just blurted out in panic but it slowly started to register in his mind exactly _what_ he had gotten himself into when he saw that…that _smirk_ on his superior's face.

'_Oh damn.' _Inner Tyson squeaked while Tyson inwardly cringed violently, _'Oh you think?'_

"Anything?" Ray drawled smugly, poking Haro again with his screwdriver for emphasis, just in case Tyson changed his mind.

Tyson blanched. His dignity, or his precious gift from his older brother? Flinching as Haro was poked once again with that evil screwdriver, he gritted his teeth. Dignity be _damned_. What's the worse thing that can happen? "Fine. What do you want?"

"A date."

Tyson stared. "A _what_?"

"A date," Ray repeated softly with a small smile on his handsome face, "on the opening of the theme park. Technically it's not the official debut but before the real opening of the theme park everybody working under this company will be there to…plainly said, _'test out'_ the rides as guinea pigs. And I want you to be my date."

Tyson stared. And stared again as the words slowly sunk into his mind like the Titanic. "_HELL NO_."

"Ah well," Ray shrugged and turned to Haro again, holding up his screwdriver almost gleefully, "play time."

"OK OK! I'll do it! Just leave Haro alone you jerk!" Tyson cried out and he sighed in relief as Ray grinned triumphly, allowing Haro to hop back to Tyson's waiting arms. _'Mou…the things I do for you Haro…' _Tyson mourned, scowling when Haro began to chirp happily. _'At least someone's having fun.'_

"Fine." Tyson grounded out grudgingly and stalked to the door, giving his superior a glare that would have made even _Kai_ proud. (The glare is a similar version to Kai's Artic Glare. Tyson kind of picked that up when he was still dating Kai and he found out that said glare came in handy when it comes to dealing with some annoying people.)

Tyson was almost out of the office when Ray's soft voice stopped him in his tracks, "It's a date then."

Tyson gritted his teeth and forced out a smile, which came out more like a grimace, "I guess."

But what they didn't know was that a certain blond colleague had overheard the whole conversation, giggling insanely all the while. Two minutes later, a certain black-haired colleague found out about the 'date'. Seven minutes later, the whole Marketing Department found out about said 'date'. Fifteen minutes later, the _whole_ company found out about it, including said _president_ of the company.

And he was _not_ happy. Definitely _not_ happy.

* * *

Kai was minding his own business. Oh, the usual, signing and looking over 'oh-so-important' documents that he didn't really give a damn about which needed his immediate attention. Stretching out a few kinks in his shoulders, Kai decided to take a stroll and maybe grab a cup of coffee while he was at it to ease the tension he had been feeling ever since the 'spot-check' of a certain department.

Usually Kai wouldn't care less about the gossips that went around his company but as an 'ex-lover', his curiosity was immediately intrigued when he heard Tyson's name being mentioned as he passed by the cafeteria. Blinking, Kai frowned as he strained to hear the conversation that was taking place in the cafeteria_._

"_Isn't Kon soooo dreamy? Well, other than Hiwatari-sama of course!" _

"_Yeah! And even I can't believe it! I thought it was strange that Kon has always rejected girls…who would have though he swung the other way huh?"_

"_Have you heard? He asked the elusive Tyson Kinomiya out on a date! And Kinomiya accepted!"_

"_WHAT? Are you sure? __**The**__ Tyson Kinomiya? The most gorgeous guy in this company?"_

"_Damn! Why are all the good-looking ones taken?"_

"_Though…I'm kind of surprised Kinomiya accepted. As far as I know, Kinomiya's not really into dating and all. And not to mention I heard that he and Kon have at least three fights per day…"_

"_As they say, 'opposites attracts' huh? I guess it applies to the both of them…" _

Kai's blood went cold. Ray. Kon. Asked. His. Tyson. Out. On. A. Freaking. Date. Kai snarled and stomped back to his office, the murderous look on his face was more than enough to make the bravest of men stay the hell away as he slammed the door close, leaving cracks on the wall but he was far from caring.

How dare he. How _DARE_ he asked HIS Tyson out on a date! Tyson was his damnit! _'He would have still been yours if you hadn't dumped him stupid.'_ Inner Kai supplied helpfully and for once, Kai couldn't make a comeback. As much as he hated to admit it, his inner self was annoyingly right. It was his fault that Tyson was free game to anybody who wanted him. And Kai had already lost count a long time ago how many people lusted for the beautiful boy.

'_Damn you to hell Kon,'_ Kai snarled in his mind, _'but…how can I make him suffer indirectly…' _Kai pondered as an evil smirk, which can even make the devil himself run for his life, graced his lips when his crimson eyes fell upon the towering stacks of paperwork on his desk.

He heard from a little birdie (or more like ordered/threatened Bryan to dig up dirty little facts about Ray) that a certain Ray Kon dislikes, no, LOATHES paperwork.

Apparently Ray Kon has a well-known reputation of procrastinating when it comes to his paperwork, making up insane excuses such as '_some birds ate my paperwork 'cause they thought the ink was delicious_' when in fact he had burned it and most of the time, slacks off until the very last minute, claiming that he did not have 'sufficient' time to do his paperwork much to the annoyance of the crew of the Marketing Department.

Kai smirked. Oh yes. Punishment is its own reward.

_**{End Flashback}**_

Ray sighed and slumped deeper into his chair. He stared at the evil paperwork and grudgingly started to work on them. True, he would have loved to attend to other stuff a.k.a procrastinate as long as possible but even he wasn't stupid enough to go against the president, especially when Ray knows that said president is in a surly mood, no thanks to him.

* * *

"Wow, Ray's actually doing his paperwork." Max whispered out in awe as Ray rushed through the paperwork, scribbling his signature and working on another quickly. The department was used to the sight of Ray doing other things such as doodling on his paperwork or taking a catnap so the sight of Ray miraculously doing paperwork really astounded all of them.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "you're kidding me right? Our Ray is actually doing paperwork without being threatened to oblivion?"

Max shook his head wildly, "No! Ray's really doing his paperwork!"

"Who's doing his paperwork? A voice rang out and Max's eyes immediately lit up as he recognized the voice.

"TyyyyySSSSSooooNNNNN!" Max squealed and glomped the other boy, immediately latching himself on a sweatdropping Tyson.

"It's Ray," Lee grinned, "he's actually doing his paperwork."

Tyson's eyes widened in shock, "You're pulling my leg right? Kitty bastard's actually doing PAPERWORK?"

Lee and Max exchanged a look and shrugged non-committedly, "Yeah, he is."

Tyson merely shook his head in amusement and drawled out, "The world must be ending soon huh…and before I inflict serious damage to anybody," Tyson held up a metal pipe, which was covered with something, which suspiciously looked like blood, "DON'T ASK ME ABOUT THE DATE! HOW THE HELL DID _**EVERYBODY**_ IN THIS GODDAMN COMPANY FOUND OUT ABOUT IT ANYWAY?"

"Tyson…is that…BLOOD on that pipe?"

Evil grin. "Who wants to know?"

Max and Lee just shared a scared look and merely shook their heads and Tyson's grin widened considerably, patting his metal pipe fondly.

"Now…explain, in DETAIL, what HAPPENED."

* * *

"BANZAI!" Ray yelled out gleefully as he finished signing the last document on his desk. Finally, after hours of slavery over the damn paperwork, he was done! Stretching, Ray's eyes widened when he saw the time.

"It's that late? Everybody must have left already….and great, it's RAINING…" Ray moaned out as he heard the rumbling of thunder outside. Picking up his briefcase, Ray sighed and made his way down, intent on getting home and taking a very nice hot shower.

"I've been waiting for you." A cold voice halted Ray in his tracks. Blinking, Ray's eyes wandered about and he gulped slightly when they came to rest on a very familiar figure. Kai Hiwatari was leaning against his BMW leisurely outside the building and Ray was surprised when he heard Kai saying stiffly, "Get in. We need to talk."

Knowing that resisting is futile, Ray walked over and got into the car slowly, flinching when Kai suddenly started the car and drove out of the carpark.

"I want to talk about Kinomiya." Kai started out warily, "what is it that you want from him?"

Ray inwardly began to smirk. His suspicions were correct after all…"Even if I were to have any relationship with Tyson, would it affect you in any way _sir_?" Kai's crimson eyes flashed in annoyance when he heard Ray calling Tyson by his first name but took a deep breath to calm himself.

'_Now is the time to get things straight, not indulge in childish envy.'_ Kai reminded himself sternly.

"Get this straight Kon, I don't want any relationships that may hinder yours and Kinomiya's careers in my company so I want you to stop hindering Kinomiya with your unwanted advances." Kai grounded out, eyes on the road but the iciness in his voice proved that he was dead serious.

Ray grinned and his almost smug smirk widened, "Jealous huh?"

Kai's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to retort but his car suddenly began to slow down. _'Of all the times my car decided to malfunction, it has to be NOW?' _Kai screamed inwardly. Swearing underneath his breath, he pulled over and his car slowly rolled to a stop.

And Kai's BMW happened to stop right in front of a dojo. A very, very, _very_ familiar dojo.

* * *

"Of all the freaking places in the world, your car just _had to stop in front of this dojo didn't you_?" Tyson drawled out sarcastically as he viciously poked at a sushi, sending a sheepish Ray a dirty look.

Grandpa had almost given Tyson a cardiac arrest when he cheerfully brought two 'hommies' into the kitchen where Tyson was busy preparing dinner, announcing that they had guests for dinner. Guests? Fine, Tyson didn't mind, but he did mind when both guests went by the name Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon.

And it didn't help that Tyson had almost kicked them out of the house just because he felt like it. He could think of more cons than pros if he kicked out the two men who just happened to be his superiors at work.

Ray and Kai had changed out of their office clothes, opting to wear the yukata that Tyson had shoved into their arms rather than the rather…questionable clothes that the elder Kinomiya had offered them.

"This is good." Kai suddenly said out loud, breaking the silence that had fell over the table. Tyson could feel his face burning as familiar crimson eyes gazed at him almost pensively. When they were still dating, Tyson had often cooked lunch for Kai, as the latter preferred to eat home-cooked meals rather than eating at restaurants.

"Yeah," Ray chimed in, grinning, "who would have thought the little brat knew how to cook?"

"Who're you calling a brat kitty bastard?" Tyson snarled back, pounding his fist on the table. Ray gave him that smirk again while Kai scowled at the manager.

Grandpa guffawed, "Ah…you must be the dude that riled up the little man! I must say, you look better than how the little guy described you."

Ray's grin widened while Kai's scowl deepened, "Ah…Tyson talks about me? I'm honoured."

The whole table came to an abrupt silence when Tyson's sushi was suddenly impaled on a pair of chopsticks.

"Less talking, more eating. We don't want the food to get cold now do we?" Came Tyson's sweet honey-coated voice but his eyes were flashing dangerously, daring anybody to even make a sound.

Kai, Ray and Grandpa merely nodded nervously and continued to devour their meal.

"Anybody got soya sauce?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"I'm beat! Goodnight boys!" Grandpa yelled out as he sauntered away, leaving Tyson with an uncomfortable situation. The one that he had been avoiding all night.

"You guys are not sleeping in my room. Sleep outside for what I care." Tyson stated defiantly, glaring at Kai and Ray.

"Well," Kai smirked, "I don't mind sharing a bed with you Tyson. And besides, that is not how you should treat your guests."

Tyson blushed brightly and bit his inner cheek to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. _'Dang it!'_

"Hey, what do you mean 'share a bed with Tyson'? As his manager, I should sleep beside Tyson to protect him from the evil boogeyman!" Ray intervened, grinning when Kai sent him a heated glare.

"I'm BOTH your superiors! I get the bed!"

"Well, I'm a manager too so I get the bed as well!"

"Kon, don't make me do something I will regret…"

"Wow, I'm shivering in my boots…hey, let's just ask Tyson what he thinks- Tyson?" Ray blinked when he noticed that Tyson was not in the room. Kai sweatdropped. Were they too engrossed in their fight that they did not notice that their host had apparently sneaked out?

"Now be good boys!" Tyson's voice rang out outside the room, "I've already locked the room so no hanky panky OK? Rightio…goodnight…" He finished with a singsong voice and skipped away happily. Leaving Ray and Kai to stare at the door and then each other in horror.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING NEXT TO _HIM_!"

-15 minutes later-

"I can't believe I'm sleeping next to _him_."

* * *

**-Next morning-**

Hiroshi Kinomiya, or more known as Hiro grinned as he tiptoed to his little brother's room. Hiro had finally managed to snatch a short break from his work and he decided that his first order of business was to visit his slightly neglected younger brother.

Opening the door quietly, Hiro sneaked into the room stealthily, grinning as he spotted the familiar blue head…next to a mob of black hair? Hiro blinked. And blinked again when he saw that the 'familiar' blue head…had a two-toned hair colour?

Now officially confused, Hiro crept closer and stared at the two unfamiliar faces snoring away on HIS little brother's bed. And stared. And stared again. Grabbing a lone metal pipe on the floor, Hiro poked the strangers.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Nnng…stop it…" Ray mumbled sleepily, his hand smacking away the pole absent-mindedly.

Stop. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Dang it…stop it!" Kai grumbled as he opened his eyes sleepily. Ray muttered something inaudible but he too opened his eyes grudgingly. Both of them blinked and stared into deep brown eyes that seemed vaguely familiar and a handsome face that was merely inches away from their own.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's going on in here- oh my…" Tyson stared blankly at the rather…disturbing scene in his bedroom.

Ray and Kai were tangled up in the bed sheets and what shocked Tyson the most was the person currently on TOP of the occupants of the bed. And Tyson immediately saw red.

"HOW COULD YOU? You…you…PERVERTED old man!"

Hiro panicked, "It's not like what it seems!"

"THEN WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE EINSTEIN?"

"Fine! Then what are these two," Hiro gestured to the immobilized Ray and Kai, "doing **SLEEPING** on your bed?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Um…this is nice and all, but who the HELL are you?" Ray snapped, bringing the childish spat between Tyson and the unknown stranger to a halt.

Hiro blinked, "Me?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Yes you my dear Aniki."

Ray and Kai nodded serenely at that comment. _'Ah, aniki. His older brother, I see…hey wait a tick…'_

"ANIKI?"

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done! Yosh! Review guys! I really love reviews you see and I decided to update on my birthday since it's been quite a while since I updated. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Ciao!

Now excuse me…I have to get ready for my 17th birthday party!

-Darkspider-

EDIT: Wow, it's been a while huh? _ It's a bit annoying to manually add all the break lines but it looks so much neater now!


End file.
